Meant to Be
by MichelleBA
Summary: Tony wants to propose, but a dangerous mission gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Michelle was so nervous. It was her first real undercover mission at CTU. She had learned her background story, and was trying to get used to her new last name..."White" _'What a plain last name she thought...guess they couldn't come up with anything better' _Tony was even more nervous than Michelle. He did not like this at all. He had fought with them for 10 minutes and they wouldn't give in it ended in "Are you trying to give her special treatment by protecting her?" they would demand...he wanted to say "Yes, because I haven't even asked her to marry me yet!", but he couldn't say that because THEY didn't know that he and Michelle were dating and MICHELLE didn't know he was gonna ask the question.

Michelle, had to be a dancer at a bar - to keep an eye a could-be-terrorist-gang. Tony hated the idea, obviously! He didn't want his girlfriend and hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé going somewhere that dangerous. Or men eyeing his Michelle up. Its was definitely more than he could take. Michelle was busy getting ready whilst Tony was hoping to find someone new for the mission without drawing suspicion to himself; he didn't want the whole of CTU to notice how badly he didn't want Michelle going undercover - because that would definitely give THEM away; and he didn't want Michelle to find out because he knows Michelle and he knows that she'll think he's worried about her safety, and Michelle's logic tells her that if he's so worried about her then he must think that she's not going to do it right. After all if he thought she was good at her job then he wouldn't be worried would he? But a woman's logic is known to be strange...

Michelle read her story one more time and took out the clothes they had given her. She looked at the incredibly thin, tight, small clothes they had given her "These kinds of clothes are definitely against protocol" she muttered 'Geez I sound just like Chloe' she laughed to her self at the thought of Chloe being a dancer with skimpy clothes.

She got dressed and put her coat over the outfit. 'Wait until Tony sees these clothes' Michelle thought.

Michelle walked out of the dressing room, or locker room, and headed out the back of CTU to the car waiting for her, she had been briefed and everything beforehand. Now she just had to get to the club, hopefully without problems. Tony knew she was to go undercover at a club but had been too busy trying to get her off the case to realize she would have to dress very sexy and well wear practically nothing...

Tony came over as he saw her leaving and said to take care of herself, Michelle knew what he meant (there was loads of people around so he couldn't do much more). And that's when he realized what she had to wear...

"Uh Michelle what's under that coat?" Tony asked

"Nothing" Michelle said tightening the coat starting to walk away

He caught her and looked inside the coat "I think 'nothing' covers it! _It_ doesn't even cover _you!" _he said angry at CTU not her and she knew it.

Tony was very angry; in fact that was the understatement of the year, maybe ten. Tony was fuming, talking loud, then quiet rambling here and there, and he eventually told Michelle some of the things that were on his mind. "Chelle, you can say no to this you know"

"I know I can! But haven't you considered its my job? you would go undercover if you was asked to!" she said clearly getting defensive.

"No, sweetheart..." Michelle cut him off before he finished, leaving her totally getting the wrong idea.

"No?!? Forget it, i think you've juts lost the right to call me sweetheart!" She said storming off.

"Chelle come back, you need to let me finish" he chased her but as he got to her, she stepped in her car and said, "Just let me do my job." and she slammed the door shut.

"Tony we need you inside" Chloe said from behind him a minute or two later.

"Fine" he said as he walked inside.

As Chloe walked in she warned a few people "Tony is not in a good mood beware"

Tony watched the screen of the club. Then it hit him 'Everyone in CTU will be watching her pole dance in skimpy clothes! This has to end now!' he thought

Tony was stressing beyond he thought possible, he hadn't even slept with Michelle yet, (they had only been dating 6 months and wanted it to be perfect, 'its always more special on your wedding night anyway' they both thought - but never discussed) and everyone, EVERYONE, would be seeing her dance very sexily and wearing practically nothing - 'Oh god' he thought 'there's going to be loads of men all over her'

What was he to do though? he couldn't exactly say "Right everyone, missions off, terrorists can go free because I want to save Michelle" she's not even in trouble he thought, 'get a grip Almeida!'

So he stood watching as Michelle walked into the club, as guys in the club and at CTU stared at _his_ Michelle, in the way only _he _should be allowed to look at her. But he let it go, Until one guy at the club said "Come ere sexy", smacking her bum followed by him asking her for a lap dance...

Michelle felt very uneasy as she walked into the club alone. She kept herself calm by telling herself 'Just do a bad job and they'll ignore you' until she was called for a lap dance. She felt sick, she thought back to the lesson papers they had given her at CTU on how to do this stuff and couldn't believe she would actually have to do this. She walked over to him forcing a smile. she looked to the side and muttered into her ear piece "Is this a target CTU?"

"Yes" Chloe told Tony

"Michelle that man's name is Troy Falcons he is a target" Tony said rubbing the side of his face, he was very nervous.

Tony felt very uneasy watching his girlfriend climb onto the table, and move her body around the pole. There were a few immature young lads in CTU whistling at her, but Tony tried his best to ignore them - he had to literally bite his tongue to keep him from saying anything. Michelle badly hoped the little pole dance would be enough for this perve but unfortunately not. "Sexy, about that lap dance..." he said putting some money in her very tiny skirt. She began trying to think of a way to get out of this but couldn't think of one so she had to give him a lap dance, after all she was an agent undercover, and there was a job to do.

Michelle finished her lap dance and got up and he said as she left.

"Sexy," she turned around "Should come to this address for a little fun tonight"

"With you?" she said in the sexiest voice she could stomach

"I'll be there, uh, what was your name?" he asked

Michelle quickly thought of the name she hated the most "Carrie"

"Alright I'll see you tonight then Carrie" he confirmed

That was all the info she needed.

'Thank goodness this nightmare is over' she thought. She stayed for a few minutes after that, just so it didn't look suspicious to anyone, and then she left. The CTU car was waiting for her outside, and she hopped in. She was so relieved to be out of there, and on her way to one of her most familiar places - which made her feel safe, CTU. Michelle couldn't wait to see Tony, and as soon as she thought of Tony, she felt a horrible swirl feeling in her stomach. 'Oh god, Tony, he would have seen me having to dance like that with another guy, EVERYONE would have seen' and at that Michelle felt enormously ashamed and embarrassed.

They pulled up to the back door of CTU, Tony was there waiting. "Michelle I am so sorry.." but then he saw the look in her eyes.

She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Tony followed has far as he could and he listened. His face dropped, she was throwing up. His heart sank.

Ten minutes later when she walked out he held her close "You ok honey?"

"No, I am ashamed, embarrassed, I feel disgusted with myself for, for everything, everyone saw, and you had to see and..." she trailed off in tears.

"Honey its okay..." he comforted, he held her close, and every now and again he kissed her forehead.

After a few minutes of being comforted, Michelle became slightly distant. "I better go get debriefed and stuff, if anyone sees us..." She trailed off, and then got back to work.

Tony watched her, he wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't, not here. Tony set to work in arranging for staff to be brought in early to fill his and Michelle's places, and explained to Chappelle, that he was giving Michelle the rest of the afternoon off because of what she had to do, she surely deserved a bit of time off, which Chappelle understood. But Tony's reason, well, Tony hates to lie, so he said he was just going to comfort her, she needed a _friend_ right now, he made sure to put emphasis on friend- but not too much, he didn't want to make it obvious. Eventually Chappelle agreed, he did know they were close friends so it was understandable - but still, slightly suspicious.

Tony ran out to the garage, as Michelle was about to get in her car. "Michelle! How you feeling?"

"Well it feels better to be in clothes that actually fit me, and keep me warm" she smiled weakly.

"Thank you by the way" Michelle pulled him in for a hug "I don't know what I would do without you"

Tony smiled back. "Well, I just got us both the rest of today off, and tomorrow, so looks like we have 4 days off"

"Okay honey, the rest of today plus tomorrow equals 1 and a half days, not four, I think being away from me did something to your brain" She said sarcastically, touching his head and poking and prodding her and there.

"Ah, yes but I believe after Friday comes the weekend, and uh, unless you'd like to work the weekend shift, we have four days off"

Michelle hated to admit defeat "Well technically, 3 and a half" she giggled. 'Yay, she's back' thought Tony.

They got in Michelle's car and decided to go pick up take out. As Michelle was driving Tony asked "So uh what do you want me to call ahead far Chinese, pizza, what?"

"Chinese sounds good." she said

Tony ordered and Michelle drove toward the Chinese place. Where Tony ran in and got the food but when he came back out to the car she wasn't in it, the things in the car where messed the keys were in the ignition but no Michelle.

Tony's heart felt like it jumped out of his mouth, he looked around and could tell there had definitely been a struggle. He couldn't find anything to give him any idea who took her, but from where she had just been, and with her being an CTU agent, he is pretty sure that her undercover mission had something to do with it.

Tony headed back into CTU, he was trying to think as clear as possible - he had to. He went straight to Tech room 1 where she had her debrief, and watched the tape, getting as much information as he could about the scumbag she danced for, and trying to remind himself what he looked like.

Once he had the information he needed he headed over to Chloe.

"Michelle's been kidnapped and I don't know by whom." Tony said

"What!?" she said in disbelief

"I said the words pretty clear Chloe now help me out!" he said impatiently

"You know Tony 'what' isn't just a question it can also be used as an explanation if..."

"Chloe!" Tony said sternly

"Fine the address he gave us was 855 Softwood Drive." Chloe said

"Thank you. Be ready" he said as he ran off.

He hurried out to her car turned on the engine and sped toward the address. While driving he thought back to this morning, he had been having car trouble so she picked him up.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Hey ready to go?" she asked_

_"Ok" he said and he got into the car as they started driving he said "Hey how about instead of going to work we go to the beach."_

_Michelle laughed "On a normal day I would seriously consider it but today I have my first field mission."_

_Tony smile disappeared "Field mission? When did this happen?"_

_Michelle looked over at him then back at the road "Oh well they call me this morning and told me about it. They said it wasn't dangerous just a casual appearance for Intel. Light undercover work"_

_"Oh" he said "Be careful. Please."_

_"It's no big deal." Michelle said "I will make sure that tonight I am with you. You can even take me out to dinner"_

_"Deal" he said and smiled_

_END FLASHBACK_

Tony sat in the car, panicking. He's an agent, he should be able to handle this - its his line of work. But then his fiancée-to-be (hopefully) has been kidnapped, so the whole handle it well thing just isn't going to work! Tony sped off, definitely over the speed limit, and took the fact that he's a CTU agent to his advantage. Eventually he spotted the house, and parked a few houses down - he would walk the few blocks to keep out of radar.

He walked up the street trying to act normal but he just couldn't think of an excuse to get in there.

(Inside)

"You lied to me! You stupid..ERRRR! I can't believe you! When will they realize your gone?" he said fiercely she said nothing he slapped her "Tell me! You got a family? Husband? Fiancé'? Boyfriend? Will you be missed?!!!"

Michelle ached knowing she would be missed already. Knowing that Tony would be freaking out by now. "I don't have work tomorrow. I am single. No children." she stated

Tony stood watching helplessly for a few minutes trying to think of a plan. But it was proving a rather difficult plan as they stood next to his hopefully-to-be-fiancé with a knife against her throat. "If you work with us you'll save yourself a lot of trouble" One man said harshly. "Take her in the other room, we might as well make use of her" 'Oh god' thought Tony, 'Make use of her? In what way? Torture for info? Or for their own sick pleasure?' It made Tony feel literally nauseated thinking about this.

After Michelle being dragged off, Tony thought it best for him to hurry up, so he stayed in hiding thinking of a plan. Finally he came up with one.

Tony's plan was to get two buckets and put some hay, bullets, and a lit match in each one in separate areas, so it will sound like there is two gun fights going on. He will wait until some people get sent out to check it out, and wait round the corner for them, killing each of them. Meanwhile Michelle will be inside and the people in there will hopefully go down in number as they go to investigate. Then he would be left with only a few to tackle inside - to save Michelle.

Now he just had to put his plan into action.

Tony set the can in there place, he had a little difficulty finding had so he use dried out grass clippings, then he ran back to his SUV to get the bullets when he heard a sound that broke his heart.

Her scream.

All of a sudden he felt stronger more powerful and angry than ever.

Tony's CTU agent within kicked in, and he grabbed hi bullets, threw them in the buckets followed by the match, I didn't take him more than a minute to run and do that and get back to where they were holding Michelle. The bullets were sounding already and he could see loads of men filing out already. He crept round and one of the men were on top of her Tony couldn't see what he was doing, and there was a trail of blood running down from where Michelle lay - but she was still alive, Tony could here her whimpering. Tony took a quick look around and noted that there were only four men in here the rest must have gone out after the firing. Tony crouched down and ran in behind some boxes, and took his aim. He shot at the first one, he was on top Michelle, then the other 3 began looking around from where the shot came from the first to take out his gun went next, and then Tony randomly shot the others.

He ran over to Michelle and dragged her behind a big piece of furniture, "Sweetheart, are you okay? I need to get you out of here the others'll be back soon..." He droned off as he heard someone enter.

He pulled her close and hid behind the furniture. "Where the hell is she" he heard some loud voice say. Another can went off, check it could be real this time, the others ran out. Tony shot up and killed the man in the room and took Michelle by the hand. They inched along the wall they made it to the front room when the men shuffled back in. "Where's the boss" "In the bedroom with the girl" so they all ran toward the room Michelle had been in once they all had gone Tony and Michelle ran out to Tony's car. He drove away at a normal pace as to not draw any attention. He stopped at a red light when he turned to her she threw herself across the middle console and kissed him passionately and he wasn't breaking it. It lasted very long, as Tony kissed her he thought 'Here I am making out with the woman of my dreams at a red light isn't life crazy?' This continued until someone started beeping. Then they broke apart with locked eyes. One more loud blare of the horn behind and he began driving again, towards her house.

This has been a truly unbelievable day.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony pulled up at his apartment, and grabbed Michelle's hand, they both headed up to his apartment together. Tony got Michelle inside sat her on the sofa, and went to put the coffee on, he also called Chloe to get her to make sure back-up went and took out all of the other men down where Michelle was held. He came back to find Michelle sleeping, he went to get a cloth and hot soapy water to clean her up a bit when he noticed lots of shimmering liquid on Michelle's trousers. He pulled her trouser leg up for closer inspection and then he saw the horrible gash in her leg, 'You idiot' he thought as he remembered seeing the blood trickle down from her body at the house.

He went and got his first aid kit then he very carefully cleaned up her leg and put a thick bandage on it and wrapped it. She looked exhausted, he went to go put the kit back and tripped over her good leg "Ahh" he said and she sat up.

"You ok?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah fine just kinda clumsy" he put the kit away and came back to see her examining the band-aid

"Who cleaned me up?" she asked

"Oh I did I hope you don't mind" he said she nodded and smiled "Wanna watch TV?"

"sure" she said they snuggled on the couch and within minutes had fallen asleep.

Tony woke up first, he just laid watching Michelle sleep for a while, and then his thoughts drifted, he began to think about how he was going to propose; he already had the ring and he knew quite a few romantic ways to do it - Michelle being a girl has made him sit through many chick flicks. But what he doesn't know is how Michelle would want him to do it. So he sat there, for a long time, thinking of a way to find out how she would like him to propose...

She opened her eyes "Hey you" she said

"Good morning." he gave her a kiss "How's? your leg"

"I don't know it's still asleep" she said

"Well lets wake it up" he tickled her and got up and ran

"Tony Almeida I'll beat you! your not allowed to tickle me!" she said chasing him

"Hey you can run pretty fast for a crippled person!" he giggled as he ran

"Crippled!? Oh your dead Almeida!!!" she yelled between laughs

He ran up into the bathroom and she followed and pinned him against the wall. "I have the same training as you, and I have a better long range aim average" she said breathlessly

"Unless you have a squirter gun that doesn't help you." he broke one arm free and tickled her she laughed again and ran off toward the bedroom and locked the door, right as the phone rang. She picked it up...

"I'm gonna get you Michelle!!!" he said from behind the door, she laughed

"Shut up Tony" then turned back to the phone "hello?"

"Michelle?" someone said shocked

"Ryan? uh Mr. Chappelle?" her smile vanished

"Michelle?" Ryan was speechless "You are both needed for a debrief...Is Tony that Tony?"

"I uh. Well we were just, he just came..." Michelle was a terrible liar

"Yes well, the debrief, did you want to come here for it, or me to send someone to you?" he asked, polite? Chappelle? since when?

"Um... here please, um yeah my leg isn't feeling so good, it got a little injured last night so I think it would be best to take it easy..."

"Okay well I'll send someone over, tell Tony to stay there because we can kill two birds with one stone and get you both debriefed, they should be there mid afternoon"

"Yes sir, thank you, bye" I said

"Tony!" I shout to him, "Chappelle is gonna know if you don't keep a low profile around me!"

"Know what?" he asks me, childishly, and very guiltily.

"About us..." I say, raising my eyebrows

"Us" he questions.

I nod, and he comes over, "Well..." He brushes past my lips so lightly I wondered if they were ever there, "What if, we told him?" he asks me, followed by a very passionate kiss. "Never mind" he mutters "Answer later" he says later. And we continue to kiss.

They moved over to the bed and tumble onto it. He continues passionately when the phone rings again.

Tony and Michelle hate phones.

Tony starts to let up to let her get up to answer it. She pulls him back and says "Screw it"

They were on the bed, still kissing passionately, and Tony began kissing her neck, she giggled and moved her neck to give him better access, she was rubbing her hands all over his back - Tony's hands started their travels up Michelle's shirt until they reached her breasts. But annoyingly the phone was still going,

"Tony..." she said between breaths, "I really don't want you to get the phone..." she said breathlessly, "But it could be real important..." "Can't they leave a message?" he said still focused on her

"I guess" she said the phone stopped ringing but then simultaneously Tony and Michelle's cell phones started ringing.

Tony stopped and looked up at her "This must be important."

Reluctantly they both got up and answered their phones. Chloe was calling Michelle, and Adam on the line for Tony. They both told them the same thing:

"We got to the place where they were holding Michelle, and no one is there now, we had satellite on them and was tracking them, and didn't understand where they were heading, until now"

"So...?" Tony and Michelle asked

"Well Tony their heading to your place, don't ask how they got that info, but they'll be there in about 2 minutes" Tony sighed, and Michelle's face looked that of utter panic. "Look back-up wont be able to get there for another 20 minutes, so hold tight, or get out now..."

"I have a gun" Michelle said

as she hung up on Chloe as she said..."Who are you talking to?! is someone there?"

Tony ended the phone conversation with Adam and hung up Michelle handed him the gun. Michelle looked at him and said "No matter what happens I just want you to know that I..."

"No don't we are gonna make it through this, I promise you I will protect you." he said but before she had time to retort they heard someone bust down the front door. Michelle shook, she was terrified.

"Chelle, baby, go hide in the bathroom, and lock yourself in..." Michelle shook her head, "No, I'm not leaving you" she said and she walked with Tony, they both crept into the living room, and noticed one guy walking around, "Hang on" Tony whispered as he ran back to his room, and came back with something small in his hand, "A silencer" he said, placing it on his gun. He spotted the same guy walking behind the sofa, so he shot him straight in the head, and because the guy was behind the sofa he was already hidden from view. One, two then another four guys walked in, six guys altogether - Michelle and Tony quickly backed up into Tony's room, and hid under the bed.

"Check in there Larry" they heard a hoarse voice say. Larry walked in to the bedroom and headed toward her bathroom. Tony peaked up and shot him, he landed with a thump in the tub Michelle shut her eyes when he fell. Tony pulled back under the bed as another man ran in and looked around the room. Tony once again crawled out and shot him. Tony went up against the wall.

"Stay here Chelle" he whispered but as he was saying it before she could warn him a man tazered him from the back. Michelle covered her mouth.

"Ha I thought I heard him talking to himself!" a man said in triumph as they dragged Tony out. Michelle wished she had kept two guns.

Michelle looked at her watch, 17 minutes had passed since the phone call, she only had to hold them off Tony for another three minutes and everything should be okay. Why hadn't they just hid for 20 minutes!? Its would have been so much safer.

Michelle crawled out from under the bed and hid against the wall to the living room - where the last two guys had Tony. They had a gun against his head, and kept repeating, "Where's the girl?" Michelle just got a really lame idea - but that was all she had, so she decided to go with it. She went back into the bedroom, and grabbed a heavy ornament off Tony's dressing table; she went back to her position and threw it at the guy's head - the one with the gun. At that point Tony rapidly grabbed the gun out of his hands.

There was a big commotion and two other guys ran in with guns and had them up against the wall with their hands up. "You!" they said pointing at Michelle. They kicked her in the stomach and the other took Tony out of the room.

Tony was furious.

They repeatedly kicked her telling her what they thought of her when all of a sudden they heard doors and CTU came busting in.

Michelle was in so much pain, but a sigh of relief came over her when she realized what was happening. The guys that had Michelle had time to quickly grab her and put a gun to her head, yelling "Come near us and we'll shoot her" But in the other room, the guys who had Tony were startled enough by the sound of CTU agents barging in which delayed their reactions for a few seconds giving Tony the upper hand - he won shooting both guys straight in the head. He ran out to find a man with a gun to Michelle's head, and the CTU agents trying to bargain with him, but with Michelle's life on the hand, Tony had to think fast - but Michelle didn't give him time.

She lowered her eyes to the floor, showing Tony she was going to duck and Tony shot the guy in the head.

She dropped her head. He shot the man and ran over to her, as the CTU squad stood around awkwardly eventually leaving to go count and identify the bodies of the hostiles. As Tony ran to Michelle he stopped cold when he saw the look of pure terror in her eyes, she was looking into the bathroom when all of a sudden a hostile that had been hiding in the bathroom shot him. He was hit in the back.

Michelle finally found her voice "Tony!!!!" she tried to catch him but didn't make it, his head hit the floor, he was out like a light.

Michelle sat frozen for a few minutes, she was completely lost, she didnt even think she just zoned out. She completely forgot about the guy with the gun too. Luckily a CTU agent heard her shout Tony, and the gun shot itself, so he came charging out taking the hostile straight out. He shouted for a medic, and 10 minutes later they were on their way to CTU medical.

Michelle sat in the ambulance staring at Tony holding his hand as silent tears fell. "Miss Dessler we really need to take a look at you"

"No focus on him" she said

"But ma'am your wounds look serious" he said politely

"He's more important!" she said as calmly as she could.

The medic totally ignored her, and came to give her a once over, but she looked him in the eye and said, "Concentrate on Tony" putting emphasis on every word and saying it as firmly as possible. But Michelle understood really, he was just trying to do his job right - that Michelle could relate too. So she added a little softer "I'll get myself checked out as soon as were at CTU, okay?" She put all her focus back on Tony again, she was rubbing his hand, and saying his name softly, "Baby, come on, you have to get through this..." She whispered to him trying to stay strong, "I can't live without you" she cried as her voice broke.

The ambulance pulled up to CTU and they rolled Tony down the hallway faster than Michelle could keep up. The went into the operating room and a doctor standing by stopped her "Sorry, no guests in the theater."

"But.." she tried to argue

the other medic from the ambulance came up to her "You need to let me check you out now"

"Fine" she turned back to the doctor "tell me if ANYHTING comes up"

"You'll be the first to know"

Whilst Michelle was getting checked out, time was going so slow. They didn't find anything serious wrong with her, just minor cuts and bruises; one big bruise on her stomach and that was practically it. Just as Michelle thought time couldn't go any slower - it did. It seemed like Michelle was waiting hours for Tony to come out of surgery but in reality it was only 45 minutes. Michelle didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad sign when the doctor walked out to her.

"Well miss Dessler, the bullet didn't go right through, so it was hardly a clean exit, but we did manage to remove it alright." He paused and looked at her, and was about to start again when Michelle interrupted

"Just tell me if he's going to be fine, back to normal Tony" Michelle pleaded.

"He's going to be fine, he'll need a little bit of TLC" he smiled. "Your welcome to go in now" He said ushering her into the room.

He grabbed her arm "And by the way his clothes are being washed, so all his personal belongings are right over on the counter in that blue bin. He should be awake soon"

"Thank you doctor" she said as she entered the room. She went straight over to him. He had been punched in the face more than once, her eyes teared up, and he looked so peaceful when he slept. His phone began to ring. She went over to the bin with his belongings and pulled out his phone, but dropped it when she saw the tiny black box.

Michelle's face crumpled in thought, she didn't know whether to open the box, or just leave it, 'Would it be wrong of me to go through his personal items' She thought, obviously not caring about her thoughts, she opened it. And that's when she saw it, a beautiful ring, it was a silver band with the tiniest diamond in the middle. She smiled when she saw it. She hoped she was right in thinking why he had this on him.

A tear came to her eye, she looked over at him. She ignored the phone; she had had enough of them for the day. She put the box back and walked over to him. She sat on the edge of his bed holding his hand. He opened his eyes.

"Hey" he said in a raspy groggy voice. She went to talk but his phone started ringing again. He said, "Why you look so sad?"

"I saw the ring" she said wiping away a tear.

His face dropped, "You did?" From his reaction, Michelle began to panic, wasn't it meant for her? Who did he buy it for then?

"Oh" Was all Michelle managed.

Tony took her hand, "No, sweetheart, its nothing like that, it's just, I wanted to do it all romantic, and stuff"

"And stuff...?" She giggled. That's her Tony, always so specific.

"So what do you think?" he asked seriously.

Michelle became serious. Tony became worried, but then she smiled and kissed him and all his worries disappeared and he was the happiest man in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reading!

This story was written by Love24eva, MichelleBA, TonyIsHOTTT, and DamTonysHOT

At delphiforums. com in the forum called FHTMA Fan Fiction Forum

This story was written as collaboration. To read or contribute to more stories please visit!

All you need is a delphiforums username (which is free)

Hope to see you there!


End file.
